Trouble Maker
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: O clã Uchiha era mundialmente conhecido por suas habilidades em caçar monstros. Sasuke busca vingança contra o vampiro que matou sua esposa, Sakura, e apenas o sangue desse monstro poderia satisfazê-lo. Ou isso era o que acreditava. / Uchihacest, Universo Alternativo. Yaoi, Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história em si já é totalmente minha.

**N/A:** Minha querida, amada e idolatrada, salve salve, imouto-nyan me desafiou a escrever uma fanfic UA Uchihacest. Cá estou eu com minha resposta ao seu desafio.

Como você gosta muito de vampiros, tentei – inutilmente – escrever uma história de vampiros.

Espero que esteja do seu agrado, Kyun!

On to the fic!

**-x-**

**Trouble Maker**

_Like the legend of the Phoenix_

_Our ends were beginnings_

_Daft Punk – Get Lucky_

O cheiro de enxofre persistia no ar, sabia que se aproximava do covil demoníaco de algum ser das trevas, apenas esperava – ansiosamente – que sua presa estivesse ali. Foram semanas de perseguição à besta que matara sua esposa Uchiha Sakura – um dia considerada a mais bela dama que adornava a casa de teatro Konoha.

Lembrar-se dos cálidos sorrisos que Sakura lançava para si era o que o fazia continuar sua busca. Precisava se vingar, precisava tomar a vida daquele monstro. E iria fazê-lo, não importava quais seriam as consequências.

Delicadamente, quase imperceptivelmente, verificou se sua pistola estava carregada e pronta para o uso, e, como se em um sonho, tocou o fio de sua espada. Kusanagi no Tsurugi, um dos tesouros que sua família carregava, a espada que um dia fora de seu pai e que era temida pelos monstros que ousavam cruzar seu caminho.

O clã Uchiha era mundialmente conhecido por seu trabalho, pela capacidade com que livravam cidades e famílias das garras de vampiros, demônios, lobisomens e dos mais diversos tipos de monstros que existem no mundo.

Cruzou florestas, cidades, rios e planícies, sempre seguindo o rastro de sangue deixado por aquele homem – não, não podia dizer que era um homem, não mais. Não depois de ter visto os olhos brilhando vermelhos – como sangue – sugando a vida de sua amada, tirando-a de si.

E agora se encontrava na entrada de uma escura caverna cavada na rocha, provavelmente criada pelas forças da natureza. O ar parado o cercava e, quando finalmente encontrou o covil de seu inimigo, descobriu-se sem coragem o suficiente para dar o próximo passo.

Sabia que seus pais provavelmente estariam se revirando em seus túmulos. Claro que túmulos era apenas uma força de expressão, afinal seus pais morreram em batalha e seus corpos nunca foram encontrados – ao menos não inteiros – e o que encontraram foi queimado, como acontecia com todo caçador ao morrer.

Respirando fundo, ignorando o frio que se instalou em seu peito e o receio em continuar em frente, deu um passo. E após o primeiro passo tudo ficou mais fácil – ao menos para caminhar. Passo após passo manteve seus pensamentos junto à Sakura, lembrando-se dos momentos de alegria que dividiram, dos sorrisos, toques, perfumes. Tentando – talvez em vão – fazer com que seu coração tornasse a decidir-se sobre sua missão, fazer com que sua mente estivesse pronta para o que viesse a seguir.

É claro que nada do que seus pais, do que sua família o tinha ensinado o preparara para o que encontrou à sua frente ao virar o corredor. Um belíssimo quarto o esperava, com móveis em mogno escuro, veludo e quadros – aqueles que havia dado falta de sua mansão.

A luz das velas tornava a caverna quase acolhedora. Quase, porque ao encaminhar-se para o centro do aposento – até então vazio – pôde claramente ver correntes presas às paredes. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e soltou a respiração que não percebera ter prendido.

Sentiu que toda sua perseguição tinha sido em vão, não havia sinal do assassino de sua esposa. Estava agora com dúvidas – mais dúvidas – no âmago de seu ser. Deveria esperar por ele ali, em seus aposentos privados, ou deveria fazer uma emboscada? Talvez devesse esperar que o maldito aparecesse com alguma presa e aguardar o momento ideal – quando ele estivesse se alimentando.

O veludo vermelho brilhava ao seu redor na cama e nas cadeiras em volta de uma pequena mesa de centro. Sentiu um cansaço que até então apenas conhecera durante os treinamentos praticamente eternos com seus pais. A cama estava tão convidativa que não resistiu deitar-se sobre ela, descobriu que o colchão era exatamente como gostava. Havia um delicioso e intoxicante cheiro de lavanda que se espalhava pelos lençóis, acalmando seu coração e relaxando seus músculos.

Não percebeu quando cerrou os olhos e caiu em um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos.

Quando acordou, algumas horas mais tarde, a primeira coisa que percebeu era que não estava mais sobre um delicioso e macio colchão. Sentia algo frio contra suas costas nuas.

Nuas? Abriu os olhos rapidamente e encontrou uma cena que não conseguiu bem entender. Os móveis estavam de ponta cabeça e conseguia ver um par de botas negras, muito bem enceradas, paradas à sua frente.

Xingou-se mentalmente. Era óbvio que adormecera quando a adrenalina deixou seu corpo. Tendo encontrado o quarto vazio, relaxou e dormiu, praticamente jogando-se nas garras de sua – até então – presa. Definitivamente seus pais estariam se revirando. Até quando os Uchiha seriam humilhados?

- Finalmente acordaste, Sasuke... – a voz de barítono, rouca e sedutora, passeava pela pele desnuda de Sasuke e penetrava fundo em seus ouvidos. Sentiu o sangue esquentar.

- Por que não acaba logo com isso, maldito?! – Cerrou os olhos e os punhos, não querendo encarar os olhos vermelhos do assassino de sua esposa.

- Ora, vamos, querido Sasuke. Você não espera que eu _simplesmente_ o mate, não é mesmo? Não acredita que deixei um rastro tão fácil de seguir apenas para mata-lo?

- E o que você quer?

Arrependeu-se quase imediatamente da pergunta que fizera ao sentir um dedo esguio e frio traçar linhas vertiginosas em seu abdômen. Seu sangue fervia.

- Tenho certeza que você é capaz de imaginar, não, _maninho_?

- Você é uma desgraça para o nosso clã!

Não conseguiu manter seu rosto impassível quando a unha extremamente afiada de Itachi começou a lhe arranhar seu peitoral. Seus músculos se retesaram, tentando soltar-se – inutilmente – das correntes que o prendiam de ponta-cabeça na parede dos aposentos macabramente decorados de seu irmão.

Uma leve queimação seguiu ao movimento do mais velho, um filete de sangue escorria pela ferida recém aberta, arrancando um longo suspiro do monstro.

- Você não imagina o quanto ansiava por reencontrá-lo, Sasuke.

- Solte-me e poderei te mostrar o quanto _eu_ também ansiava por encontra-lo.

A voz de Sasuke estava carregada de ódio, completamente o oposto da voz de Itachi que exalava desejo. Um suor frio começou a escorrer pelas costas do Uchiha mais novo, temia por sua vida, mesmo ainda sentindo uma raiva extrema – tanto de seu irmão quanto de si mesmo. Ainda não acreditava que se deixara capturar tão facilmente.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Sasuke. Eu irei soltá-lo, mas apenas depois de quebra-lo.

A língua do mais velho se encontrou com o sangue do mais novo, deliciava-se ao perceber o quanto Sasuke lutava contra o prazer que sentia. O rapaz não conseguia entender, creditava as respostas de seu corpo ao sangue que se acumulava em sua cabeça. Tentou, em vão, segurar um leve suspiro ao sentir a língua de Itachi lambendo o sangue de seu peito.

- Por quê..? Itachi...

A voz embargada de Sasuke servia apenas para atiçar os desejos impudicos do irmão. Itachi sentiu, mais do que percebeu, que a consciência do irmão estava se esvaindo. Ajoelhou-se à frente do mais novo e encarou seus belos orbes negros – que se encontravam semicerrados.

- Porque ela nunca o faria feliz. Não como eu o farei...

A inconsciência foi recebida quase com prazer por Sasuke. Não suportava encarar os olhos de Itachi, não conseguia entender o que acontecera com o irmão. Ele fora seu padrinho de casamento, sorrira durante toda a cerimônia e ainda o deixara ficar com a mansão Uchiha para si, dizendo que não pretendia constituir família e portanto não precisava de uma casa tão grande.

Alguns dias depois de seu casamento, Itachi partira para uma missão na Alemanha, havia um covil de vampiros que precisava ser neutralizado. E foi esta a última notícia que tivera de seu irmão mais velho, havia chegado na Alemanha e lutara contra os vampiros, sendo – obviamente – vitorioso. Questionara-se pelo fato de Itachi ter se recusado a voltar para casa, mas nunca imaginara isso.

Por que Itachi vendera sua alma ao demônio? Por que tornara-se exatamente aquilo que tanto combatiam? O que ele ganharia com isso?

A inconsciência o abandonou como uma prostituta, levando embora o aconchego da escuridão e trazendo de volta toda a dor que sentia por estar imobilizado.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foram as chibatadas que suas costas estavam recebendo. Não eram dolorosas, parecia que Itachi se divertia com a delicadeza com que estava torturando Sasuke. O mais novo apenas travou sua mandíbula e abriu os olhos. Percebeu que estava acorrentado ao teto pelas mãos e ao chão pelos pés, estava no meio do quarto e, considerando-se as chibatadas que recebia, Itachi se posicionava em algum ponto atrás de si.

- Achei que não demoraria tanto para acordar.

- O que posso fazer se bate como uma moça? As carícias de Sakura eram mais firmes que suas batidas. – Sabia que estava provocando seu captor, mas não conseguia aceitar ser tratado como um objeto sexual.

- Ora vamos, Sasuke, eu estava apenas sendo delicado. Deveria imaginar que você _gosta_ da brutalidade.

Dizendo isso Itachi começou a chicoteá-lo com vontade, arrancando leves gemidos guturais de Sasuke. A cada chibatada o mais novo gemia, mesmo tentando com todas as suas forças não fazê-lo, e as investidas do mais velho tornavam-se mais decididas. Itachi se divertia ao ver o irmão sofrer, se excitava com sua dor.

Quando o sangue começou a escorrer por suas costas, Sasuke acreditou que estava próximo ao fim – de sua vida ou da tortura pouco se importava, desde que tudo se acabasse logo. Não contou que o cheiro de seu sangue tornaria Itachi ainda mais excitado, tornando sua brincadeira mais ávida, mais forte, mais contínua. Até quando essas brincadeiras se perpetuariam?

Tentou contar os movimentos de Itachi, quantas chibatadas já havia recebido, quantos cortes estariam sangrando, mas não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente. A cada vez em que as pontas metálicas do chicote se chocavam com suas costas, gemia e sentia o sangue quente escorrer, um sentimento estranho começando a se formar em seu baixo ventre, sua mente começou a pregar peças. Não seria possível que seu corpo estivesse se acostumando à dor, ansiando por ela, não é?

Sua consciência logo desligou-se do mundo ao seu redor, seu corpo estava cansado. Já não sabia há quanto tempo fora sua última refeição, a última vez que vira o sol, a quantos dias estava naquele maldito quarto.

Quando acordou, não sabia quanto tempo depois, sentiu a língua de seu irmão em suas costas. Itachi se deliciava com o sangue que arrancara e soltava gemidos quase imperceptíveis. O que este devasso pensava que estava fazendo com seu corpo?

Juntando o resto de força que tinha em seu corpo, Sasuke tentou se livrar – não saberia dizer se das correntes ou da proximidade intoxicante de seu irmão. Seu movimento não passou despercebido de Itachi. Uma mão esguia e gelada tocou seu abdômen, juntando seus corpos em um abraço. A voz sedutora de Itachi sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Estamos apenas começando, querido.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Sasuke. Não gostava da proximidade de seu irmão, não gostava do tom sedutor de sua voz e não gostava, principalmente, de sentir a ereção do irmão contra suas nádegas. Claro que não queria participar dos jogos devassos de Itachi, mas não conseguiu segurar o gemido que deixou sua garganta quando o mais velho mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e lambeu seu pescoço, mordiscando levemente.

Inconscientemente levou sua cabeça para trás, aumentando o contato e expondo ainda mais seu pescoço alvo para a boca do irmão. Itachi deu um meio sorriso infame antes de beijar longamente o ângulo da mandíbula de Sasuke, deixando que seus dentes pontiagudos criassem padrões enquanto divertia-se com o mais novo.

Com apenas um pouco mais de força perfurou a pele clara de Sasuke, arrancando um gemido mais demorado do mesmo. Itachi deliciou-se com o sangue que minava pela perfuração, lambendo, sugando e, com cada investida de sua língua, arrancando gemidos da mais pura luxúria do mais novo.

Ah, sim, sabia que conseguiria arrancar gemidos, suspiros e, talvez, até mesmo o seu nome sendo amplamente clamado pelos lábios de Sasuke. Era um amante profissional e sempre conseguia dobrar seus alvos às suas vontades, seu irmão não seria diferente. Ainda mais com todo o sentimento latente que Sasuke sempre possuíra, o amor incondicional que devotava à sua família. O sorriso devasso que cruzou seus lábios não era visto por sua querida e pequena presa.

Enquanto continuava o seu "ataque" ao pescoço do mais novo, começou a traçar caminhos vertiginosos por todo o peitoral e abdômen do rapaz, suas unhas finas arranhavam e arrepiavam a pele de Sasuke, arrancando gemidos, suspiros e xingamentos à meia voz.

Aparentemente a mente exausta de seu irmão não tinha mais controle sobre o que o cercava, apenas aceitando o que lhe era provocado, respondendo apenas com o desejo que Itachi tanto ansiava. Levou a mão até o membro rijo de Sasuke, finalmente arrancando uma resposta digna do Uchiha mais novo.

A cabeça de Sasuke voltou rapidamente para a frente, tentando ver o que Itachi fazia, já prevendo o próximo movimento do mais velho.

- O que _diabos_ você pensa que está fazendo, maldito?!

- Ora vamos, Sasuke... Não quer me convencer que você não sabe, não é?

Um suor frio começou a percorrer o corpo de Sasuke, não queria isso, não queria que o irmão o usasse como sabia que usava todos os seus amantes. Não queria que outra pessoa fosse íntimo de seu corpo que não Sakura. Tentou novamente se soltar das correntes, apenas conseguindo machucar seus pulsos, arrancando uma risada gutural de seu irmão.

- Você me deseja, Sasuke. Não tente se convencer do contrário.

Com um movimento rápido, Itachi libertou o membro de Sasuke, que tremia, rijo, ansioso pelo que vinha a seguir. O mais novo se xingou mentalmente por não conseguir controlar seu corpo. As mãos de Itachi deixaram o membro exposto, ainda brincando com o corpo do irmão, arrancando suspiros e gemidos sempre que se aproximavam perigosamente de seu membro.

- Vê? Quase não consegue se segurar...

Antes que conseguisse responder, a mão esguia de Itachi envolveu seu membro, massageando, apertando delicadamente, divertindo-se. O rapaz apenas fechou os olhos, gemendo e entregando-se ao ato. Os movimentos de Itachi eram delicados no começo, tornando-se rápidos, levando o irmão a loucura em instantes. Apenas para parar e encarar o rosto de Sasuke. Os olhos negros encontraram-se com vermelhos e o sorriso vitorioso de Itachi se fez presente.

Ainda sorrindo, aproximou seus lábios dos de seu irmão, apenas para provoca-lo com um beijo rápido e o retorno dos movimentos sobre seu membro.

- Você ainda implorará, Sasuke. Guarde minhas palavras.

- ... Nunca... – As palavras quase se prenderam em sua garganta quando os lábios de Itachi se fecharam envolta de seu membro.

Agora Itachi sugava o membro do irmão, com movimentos cadenciados, arrancando mais e mais gemidos guturais enquanto Sasuke movia quase imperceptivelmente o quadril, aprofundando os movimentos do mais velho.

Itachi estava se divertindo, observando os movimentos do irmão enquanto massageava seu pênis e testículos, sugando com mais velocidade, mas sem machucar seu irmãozinho. Ainda iria conseguir arrancar seu nome daqueles lábios perfeitos.

É claro que não contava que seu irmão clamasse pela falecida esposa ao gozar e perder a consciência. Aparentemente a mulher ainda estava arraigada à memória de Sasuke e precisaria fazer algo para mudar esse fato, além de aparentemente ter que alimentar o rapaz, ele não poderia desmaiar sempre que se satisfizesse.

Seus sonhos estavam povoados pela presença envolvente e acolhedora de Sakura. Sentiu os braços de sua amada ao redor do seu pescoço e viu os belos olhos esmeraldinos brilharem de alegria ao beijá-lo. A boca pequena e bem delineada da mulher se encaixava perfeitamente em seus lábios finos. Eram, como muitos diziam por aí, feitos um para o outro. Acordou sobressaltado após abrir os olhos, no sonho, e descobrir-se encarando olhos rubros e um sorriso devasso.

À sua frente, na mesa de centro, estavam dispostas frutas, pães e queijo, havia vinho e cerveja para beber. Espreguiçou-se e foi sentar-se na poltrona de frente à mesa, finalmente percebendo o quão faminto estava. Notou que os braços foram finalmente libertos, mas que ainda possuía uma corrente em seus pés.

Observando novamente o quarto, percebeu que estava sozinho e suas roupas e armas não se encontravam em nenhum lugar à vista. Resolveu que comeria, precisava estar forte o bastante caso fosse tentar se libertar. Mesmo estando faminto, esforçou-se para comer vagarosamente, degustando de tudo o que havia posto à sua frente. Sorveu o vinho extasiado, havia se esquecido o quanto Itachi tinha bom gosto para vinhos. Quase agradeceu o irmão antes de se lembrar o que havia acontecido no dia – ou seria noite? – anterior.

Sentiu-se sujo, usado, traído. Traído por seu próprio corpo. Apenas Sakura o havia tocado em toda a sua vida, era apenas ela que sabia o que fazer para leva-lo ao prazer. Ou era isso que acreditava. Pensar em como gozara na boca de seu irmão, lembrar-se do que sentiu o deixou um pouco excitado, mas ainda mais irritado.

Levantou-se e testou a corrente, vendo até onde poderia andar com ela. Começou a se exercitar. Fazia flexões e abdominais, caminhava pelo quarto e, em um momento, até pulou corda com a corrente, levando um tombo e desistindo da ideia.

Ao notar um espelho em uma das paredes da caverna, começou a examinar seu corpo, notando que os ferimentos já estavam cicatrizando. O ódio fez seu sangue esquentar ao notar as marcas das chicotadas em suas costas. Odiava o fato de estar à mercê daquele monstro, de ter sido orgulhoso o suficiente para deixar-se ser capturado. Mas estaria pronto para a próxima vez que Itachi se aproximasse de si.

Obviamente esqueceu-se que vampiros não tinham reflexo e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao sentir os braços gelados envolverem seu corpo, a língua brincar com seu lóbulo e a voz extremamente sedutora sussurrar seu nome em seu ouvido.

Se recompôs e empurrou o irmão para longe – ou o mais longe que o vampiro permitiu. Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio ao encararem os rubros de Itachi.

- Vejo que se alimentou bem. E pelo suor em seu corpo suponho que esteja treinando... – Itachi mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos percorriam todo o corpo do irmão.

- Não parece impressionado.

- Ah, Sasuke, estou _muito_ impressionado. Mais do que você imagina. – Sasuke estava incomodado com a atenção que seu irmão estava depositando sobre si, havia sempre um brilho de luxúria nos olhos de Itachi. – Eu _quero_ que você continue treinando, querido irmão, você precisa ficar forte o bastante para nossos _joguinhos_.

A raiva fora tanta que se impulsionara para frente, acertando um soco na mandíbula de Itachi. Este apenas riu, gargalhou enquanto segurou o braço de Sasuke, erguendo-o e batendo suas costas na parede.

- Não precisa se adiantar, logo, logo nossos jogos voltarão e você implorará por mim.

Sem conseguir se soltar, recebeu o beijo de Itachi, mantendo seus olhos abertos fulminando o irmão. Ah se pudesse matar com o olhar, Itachi estaria mais morto do que agora.

Ao ser solto, caiu ajoelhado no chão, teve tempo apenas de ver o irmão acorrentando seus braços em outras correntes no chão e sendo novamente levantado de ponta-cabeça, seus pés logo sendo presos às argolas que pendiam do meio do teto. Voltou a xingar-se mentalmente por estar tão impotente, mas começou a divisar um plano de não se deixar levar pelas _brincadeiras_ do mais velho.

Fechou os olhos e se forçou a pensar em sua belíssima esposa, em como se divertiam e se amavam. Enquanto se preparava mentalmente para o que viria a seguir esperou o próximo passo de Itachi. Esperou e esperou e nada aconteceu, até que abriu os olhos e se viu sozinho novamente no aposento. Quase todas as velas estavam apagadas, as que estavam acesas tornavam o quarto aconchegante e assustador ao mesmo tempo, lançando longas sombras nas paredes.

Engoliu em seco e soltou um suspiro, aliviado pela paz momentânea que sentia. Esperava que o irmão tivesse desistido de sua tortura diária. Esperava que ele tivesse ido caçar e não voltasse tão cedo. Sim estava desconfortável pendurado de ponta cabeça, mas preferia infinitamente permanecer nesta posição a ter que sofrer os abusos nas mãos de Itachi.

E foi então que escutou a música.

Ela começou baixa, como um sussurro longínquo, como algo vindo de um sonho talvez. Foi tornando-se gradualmente mais alta e tomou todo o aposento onde se encontrava. Era alguma música clássica que não reconheceu, ela era ao mesmo tempo calmante e excitante, sentia como se seu corpo todo pulsasse com ela.

A música o entorpecia, excitando-o e acalmando-o simultaneamente. Não fazia ideia de que isso era possível, mas era o que estava acontecendo. Começou a imaginar cenários onde estava cercado de mulheres prontas para servi-lo, que modificavam-se para cenas de seu cotidiano com Sakura, e, ainda, lentamente se transfiguravam para os antigos momentos em que passava com sua família, os escassos momentos de paz.

Mal percebeu quando Itachi começou a acaricia-lo, ainda perdido em devaneios de prazer que sua mente mostrava. Em algum momento percebeu que o que lhe acontecia em seu corpo também acontecia em sua imaginação. Não deixou de gemer de prazer quando seu membro foi enlaçado pelas mãos treinadas de sua esposa, fitava-a com luxúria e deixou-se ser levado próximo ao êxtase, mas as mãos ávidas da rosada não o deixariam gozar, não quando ela ainda não recebera nenhum prazer. Sakura sempre fora exigente com ele.

Com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios envolveu o corpo da amada, trazendo para si sua feminilidade, já molhada de desejo, e lambendo-a, querendo deixa-la tão pronta quanto ele estava. Suspirou quando o seu membro fora envolto pelos lábios rubros dela, percebendo que os dois logo estariam juntos, logo possuiria o corpo de sua amada e juntos chegariam ao clímax.

Lambia, ávido, chupava, sugava e a única coisa que pensava era que sua esposa o desejava, tanto quanto no dia em que se deitaram juntos pela primeira vez, tanto quanto ele a desejava. Era a única mulher que tomaria para si, e, frente às investidas de Itachi, a única pessoa que tomaria para si. Não conseguiria sobreviver ao fato de que seu irmão dera-lhe prazer. Era infinitamente melhor estar novamente com sua falecida esposa do que com o irmão.

Algo em sua mente começou a mudar, as cenas que via com Sakura pareciam distantes, algo que ocorrera em outra época, em outra vida. Cerrou os olhos com força, tentando manter a imagem de sua esposa suspirando e gemendo sob seu corpo, continuava tentando sentir seu gosto em sua boca, mas algo dizia que havia algo errado, algo que estava completamente fora do lugar. Sua mente apenas não conseguia enxergar o que exatamente não se encaixava na história.

Claro que quando não conseguiu mais segurar o gozo, assim como ela também não conseguia mais deixar o desejo sob controle, liberou sua semente na boca dela, escutando-a arfar e suspirar seu nome enquanto também gozava. Apenas... a voz não era a de sua amada esposa. Não, era a voz de barítono do seu irmão. Seus olhos se abriram e divisaram o que estava fazendo. Estava dando prazer não à sua amada Sakura, não, ela estava morta e já não poderia receber os seus carinhos, às suas investidas, nunca mais suspiraria após o prazer e se aconchegaria em seus braços. Dera prazer ao seu irmão. O que invadira a sua boca fora o sêmen de Itachi.

Sentiu uma ânsia de vômito envolver seu corpo, queria tossir, queria chorar, queria morrer. Itachi lambia os lábios e sorria irônico, devasso, como um deus da luxuria.

- Quase não consigo me segurar, Sasuke... Nunca imaginei que seus lábios pudessem estar tão ávidos pelo meu corpo...

E gargalhou. Gargalhou por saber exatamente o que se passara na mente do irmão mais novo, gargalhou por saber que logo, muito mais cedo do que Sasuke imaginava, teria um novo escravo. Gargalhou por saber que estava vencendo uma batalha que o irmão ainda não percebera estar lutando.

Após soltar sem cerimônias os pés de Sasuke, deixou o rapaz ajoelhado, lutando com o que havia acontecido, tentando – em vão – entender o que se passava com seu corpo, lutando contra as lágrimas de vergonha que tentavam soltar-se de seus olhos.

- Nos veremos novamente, _querido._

E com essas palavras as velas se apagaram, o rapaz encolheu-se sobre si mesmo e desejou, com todas as forças que a morte se apoderasse de seu corpo, poupando-o desta tortura.

Os dias de Sasuke se passavam de forma sucessiva. Acordava, se alimentava, se exercitava durante algum tempo até a chegada de Itachi. Quando seu irmão invadia o cômodo onde se encontrava a tortura começava e só se encerrava quando o mais velho se satisfazia após abusar do mais novo.

O que não percebia era que a cada dia que se passava, a cada nova tortura – física e psicológica – que lhe era imposta, passava a desejar, a ansiar, a aguardar a chegada de seu torturador. Ao passo que quanto mais disposto se tornava aos caprichos de Itachi, mais o irmão demorava a retornar à sua presença. Parecia que agora que se acostumara à tortura, Itachi se tornara menos disposto a abusar de seu corpo – e de sua mente.

Itachi passara a visita-lo com intervalos de dias. Não entendia muito bem como a comida aparecia a cada momento que acordava, sempre supunha que Itachi o visitava enquanto dormia e deixava o alimento lá. Apenas começara a ficar irritado com a ausência do irmão.

Já haviam se passado 3 dias desde a última visita de Itachi, da última vez que os lábios ansiosos de Sasuke buscaram os experientes do irmão. Estava ansioso, desejoso, excitado, irritado. Já não entendia os sentimentos que percorriam seu corpo, apenas começara a aceita-los, a agir de acordo com o momento. Apenas assim sobreviveria ao cativeiro do irmão.

Andava de um lado para o outro, a corrente arrastando-se pelo quarto, o som de sua respiração era seu único companheiro. Frustrado, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Respirando fundo, deixou que sua mente viajasse, procurando uma válvula de escape.

Imaginou que mãos brincavam em seu tórax enquanto lábios finos beijavam seu pescoço. Sentiu os dentes perfurarem levemente a pele, a língua, ávida por seu sangue, lambendo e soltou um leve suspiro enquanto Itachi sugava o ferimento. As mãos frias desciam vertiginosamente em direção ao seu membro que pulsava, ansioso. Envolveu o pênis com as mãos enquanto ainda fantasiava com o mais velho sugando-o, lambendo-o, levando-o à loucura.

Começou com os movimentos ritmados, lentos, mas ansiosos, buscando o prazer que agora só sentia na presença do irmão. Eram imagens do mais velho que o invadiam quando buscava prazer consigo mesmo, Sakura era apenas uma lembrança longínqua, enterrada sob camadas de prazer incestuoso.

Aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, sentindo os lábios de seu irmão se fechando sobre seu membro, provocando enquanto impedia que Sasuke chegasse ao clímax. Sem conseguir se conter o mais novo gemeu uma única palavra.

- Itachi...

A voz embargada, gutural, mais luxúria que consciência. Gemia enquanto fantasiava que Itachi o dominava, o torturava, cortando seu corpo. E assustou-se quando sentiu mãos frias em seu membro.

- Eu disse, querido, que ainda iria implorar pelo meu nome.

Abriu os olhos sem conseguir acreditar no que seu corpo sentia, apenas para encontrar o sorriso sarcástico de Itachi e seus olhos vermelhos brilhando. Com um meio sorriso tomou os lábios do mais velho e envolveu seu pescoço com seus braços.

Itachi mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior enquanto acariciava seu membro já ereto, Sasuke arfava em busca de oxigênio e ansiava pelas carícias intensas do irmão. O mais velho passou a massagear o pênis do mais novo enquanto mordia seu pescoço e tinha suas costas arranhadas.

- Parece que sentiu minha falta, maninho.

- Mais do que imaginava ser possível...

Itachi sabia exatamente quais botões apertar para dominar completa e totalmente seu irmão. Sorria ao ver o desespero que tomava Sasuke enquanto não o tomava para si, divertia-se ao sentir o desejo se apoderando do mais novo. Acabara de criar seu mais novo brinquedo. Apenas esperava que este brinquedo o divertisse por mais tempo que os outros.

Sasuke gemia enquanto Itachi o masturbava, mordendo o seu pescoço e provocando-o com sua língua. Não deixou por menos, arranhava as costas do mais velho e puxava seu cabelo, tentando – em vão – controlar os movimentos de Itachi, apenas para receber carícias mais fortes, mordidas que arrancavam sangue e ser colocado em seu devido lugar de escravo.

Ah sim, escravo. Já não sabia quando foi que tomara conhecimento de que era exatamente isso. Não eram as correntes que o prendiam, não mais pelo menos. Elas apenas faziam parte do fetiche sadomasoquista de ambos. Não, o que o prendia ao irmão era a necessidade de tê-lo, de ser possuído por ele, de realizar todos os seus mais profundos desejos.

E era por isso que estava ali, deitado sobre a cama de mogno e veludo escarlate, recebendo carícias e dor. Sorriu enquanto gemia, enquanto era controlado por Itachi e recebeu um beijo profundo, sensual, de pura luxúria. Afinal, era apenas isso que os conectava, a luxúria total e completa.

Foi girado na cama, ficando de costas para o mais velho. Itachi já não iria mais esperar, não iria mais provocar ou preparar o irmão. O desejava e o teria, agora. Despiu-se de sua roupa suja da viagem e sem delongas penetrou Sasuke, arrancando um gemido mais alto de prazer.

- Seja mais delicado, Itachi!

- Como se você não gostasse da brutalidade...

Itachi começou com os movimentos ritmados, fortes, profundos. A cada investida de seu quadril arrancava gemidos de puro prazer de Sasuke, não importava a dor, não importava nada, apenas o prazer que sentiam. Quanto mais prazer sentiam, mais necessitavam dele, mais infligiam dor um ao outro, mais queriam sofrer.

Próximo ao gozo, Itachi aumentou a velocidade e a profundida de cada investida, levando Sasuke a gritar quando ambos gozaram. Gritara o nome de Itachi, implorara, com sua voz embargada de prazer, para ser levado ao ápice. Finalmente o mais velho conseguira exatamente o que queria, o total controle sobre a mente do mais novo.

Após o sexo, levantara-se da cama, deixando Sasuke deitado, exausto, e se vestiu, lentamente.

- Onde vai, aniki?

Ouvir a voz embotada do irmão chamando-o de forma tão carinhosa quase o fez devorá-lo, respirando fundo se controlou e terminou de se vestir sorrindo.

- Está na hora de ir embora.

Por um instante um sentimento macabro tomou posse do coração de Sasuke. Seria ele deixado para mofar naquela maldita caverna? Agora que Itachi conseguira exatamente o que desejava, seria descartado como um brinquedo velho?

Claro que estes pensamentos duraram apenas o tempo de uma batida de coração. Assim que terminou de se vestir, Itachi se aproximou e soltou seus pés das correntes que sempre o prenderam àquele cômodo. Recebeu suas roupas e armas, e ficou apenas observando o mais velho se arrumar.

- O que significa isso, Itachi?

- Significa que você está livre para fazer o que você bem entender do restante da sua vida.

A voz desprovida de emoções machucava mais do que qualquer tortura que o Uchiha mais velho poderia ter provocado por todo o tempo de seu cativeiro. Sentiu que seu coração tornava a se despedaçar, lembrou-se – vagamente – do que o motivou a caçar Itachi e sentiu um desespero que não conseguia medir.

- Eu pensei...

- Não importa o que você pensou ou deixou de pensar, Sasuke. Ainda não entendeu? Você foi apenas um brinquedo.

Vestiu-se com sua roupa, checou suas armas, e recobriu-se com sua raiva, desespero e tristeza como se usasse uma armadura. Pegou aqueles pequenos fragmentos de seu coração e os colocou atrás de uma barreira para impedir que o sofrimento o tomasse por completo.

Levantou os olhos, agora opacos, para os rubros e assentiu, dando um meio sorriso irônico.

- Pensei que nunca iria me livrar de suas garras, maldito.

Ignorando o sorriso que brotou nos lábios do mais velho, começou seu caminho para fora do covil de Itachi. Ao finalmente sair para o ar livre respirou profundamente, sentindo o frio ar da noite preencher seus pulmões, sentindo-se novamente vivo.

Levantou os olhos para o céu, as estrelas brilhavam como diamantes e a lua minguante parecia sorrir-lhe. O primeiro passo era sempre o mais difícil, mas conseguiu convencer-se a dá-lo. Os próximos passos foram infinitamente mais fáceis e lembrou-se de como precisou se convencer a andar quando encontrou o covil de seu irmão.

Uma lágrima solitária soltou-se de seus olhos, rolando delicadamente por seu rosto e caindo para a relva. Sentia como se nunca mais pudesse se sentir completo, como se o que conhecia como si mesmo tivesse sido destruído. E continuava caminhando, continuava percorrendo o longo caminho de volta à mansão Uchiha, antes seu lar, agora apenas uma casa grande e vazia, sem nenhum significado.

Adentrou pela grande porta de carvalho, sendo recebido pelo silêncio, pela solidão que agora o cercava. Suspirou ao retirar as botas enlameadas e a capa empoeirada, ansiava por um banho. Mandou que um de seus criados o preparasse enquanto caminhava lentamente pelos corredores à meia luz. O sol se punha no horizonte, lançando seus últimos raios para tentar acalentar aquele jovem perdido.

Não percebeu que as paredes da mansão novamente tinham seus quadros pendurados, não percebeu que os criados estavam escondidos com medo de algo – ou alguém – apenas dirigia-se cabisbaixo até seu quarto.

Ao se deitar na banheira, permitiu que a água quente relaxasse seus músculos, tensos pela viagem. Permaneceu ali por um longo tempo, a água esfriando ao seu redor, levantou-se e cobriu seu corpo cheio de cicatrizes com seu roupão.

Em algum lugar nas profundezas de sua mente começou a sentir que algo não estava certo. Ignorando seus instintos saiu do banheiro e deitou-se, exausto, em sua grande cama. Um vento frio invadia o quarto pela janela da sacada aberta.

Piscou algumas vezes enquanto encarava as cortinas dançando ao sabor do vento. Não se lembrava de ter aberto aquela porta. Seu instinto novamente gritando que algo estava muito errado fez com que o moreno se sentasse na cama, levando à mão até a mesa de cabeceira, em busca de sua pistola.

- Assim vou achar que não deseja minha presença, maninho.

Aquela voz. A voz de barítono de seu irmão, aquela voz sexy e sensual que pensou nunca mais escutar. Ao escutar aquela voz seu corpo todo tremeu, tremeu inconscientemente, não conseguiu controlar a resposta de seu corpo àquela voz.

E se odiou por isso.

-x-

**N/A:** E é isso aí!

Já estou prevendo juras de morte por como terminei a história, mas, nesse exato momento, estou pouco importando. Hehehehe.

Sinceramente, era pra essa fic ser curta, ser rápida e ser postada para o desafio UA do Nyah. Já estou 10 dias atrasadas, com uma fic com 15 páginas, cerca de 6000 palavras e pingando luxúria.

Ai ai... Apenas espero que a Keito-Nyan-Pyon aceite a minha singela resposta, e que esteja do seu agrado, viu, Imouto-nyan? Afinal... Ela é pra você. Apenas pra você. ;)

Claro que adorarei receber suas opiniões acerca dessa fic, sinceramente, meu pior trabalho yaoi. Mas essa sou apenas eu perfeccionista reclamando do que eu escrevo, sempre.

Espero que vocês, leitores, tenham se divertido com essa fic.

Um grande beijo!

Tifa


End file.
